Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to authorizing transactions. More particularly, embodiments relate to the use of virtual transaction cards to authorize transactions in mobile environments.
Discussion
Conventionally, in order to authorize another individual to make transactions with respect to a credit card account, either the account holder's card may be given to the other individual or the other individual may be issued a credit card with his or her name on it. Such an approach may present challenges with regard to controlling spending, particularly when the other individual is a teenager, adolescent, etc. While an alternative approach may be to purchase a gift card for the other individual, certain challenges remain. For example, purchasing a gift card (e.g., via third party or point of sale terminal) may involve a separate transaction, which may be inconvenient and time consuming for the account holder. Moreover, traditional gift cards may be limited to controlling the maximum amount spent and/or particular retailer.